


Sono i tuoi occhi ad indicarmi la strada

by mistero



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Italian National Team, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <br/><em>Il getto d'acqua gelida aveva fatto strillare Andrea come una ragazza e Roberto l'aveva inchiodato al muro, le mani sulle spalle per impedirgli di scappare. Ma Andrea non ne aveva nessuna intenzione.</em>
</p>
<p>Due amici, due calciatori, allievo e maestro.<br/>Una partita di beneficenza scatena ricordi e sensazioni che Andrea credeva ormai sopiti in un angolo della sua memoria.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Andrea Pirlo/Roberto Baggio</strong>
  <br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

[](http://imageshack.com/f/pb7ggY1yj)

 

Vedere di nuovo Roberto giocare dà ad Andrea l'impressione di essersi smarrito in un sogno.

Dopo tutti quegli anni eccolo lì, meno sottile in vita e con più argento nei capelli, senza codino ma con il verdemare degli occhi più brillante che mai, a correre piano, al piccolo trotto, eppure con irresistibile eleganza.

Quell'eleganza che un Andrea ragazzino aveva sognato di emulare, lui che tutt'oggi, in campo, a dispetto dell'innegabile talento, si muove impacciato, con la corsa buffa e un po' sgraziata che tanto aveva ferito il suo amor proprio nei primi anni di tiri al pallone, quando i bambini più grandi lo chiamavano “l'ubriaco”, divertiti dalla strana andatura e invidiosi del piccoletto che da solo faceva più goal di tutti loro messi insieme.  
Forse quei primi compagni di gioco erano, per qualche via misteriosa, oscuramente consapevoli della strada gloriosa che si stava preparando davanti ai suoi piedi, e per cercare di dimenticarsene facevano mostra di disprezzarlo e non gli passavano mai la palla, con la tipica crudeltà dei bambini. E forse non era nemmeno tanto difficile riconoscere un campione in erba in quello scricciolo serio e silenzioso. L'unico che proprio non si accorgeva della sapienza sbalorditiva con cui le sue scarpette trentasetteemezzo già accarezzavano il pallone era Andrea.  
Per lui nulla era mai abbastanza. Si sentiva imprigionato in un corpo troppo piccolo, troppo magro, troppo lento ed inesperto. Anche quando la sua squadra aveva vinto era capace di restare ore a correggere mentalmente un tiro dalla linea non precisa, a pensare ad un dribbling non riuscito -e sempre, sempre, a rammaricarsi di quanto poco il suo modo di muoversi somigliasse a quello del calciatore che amava di più, quello delle cui foto aveva riempito la sua stanza, quello che a Italia '90 aveva segnato il goal più bello del Mondiale, proprio come sognava di fare lui. Chiudeva gli occhi e lo rivedeva mille volte, corsa, dribbling, esitazione, finta, tiro perfetto.

Ecco perché giocava mezzapunta, appena dietro ai centravanti grandi e grossi: per segnare e far segnare così, come Roberto Baggio, con quella fantasia, quella poesia, quella libertà, quella perfezione.

Qualche anno dopo stava esordendo in Serie A e ancora non aveva perso l'abitudine di far scorrere nella sua mente, in quei momenti rubati che solo lui sapeva speciali, le azioni migliori del suo giocatore preferito. Sotto la doccia bollente, dopo l'allenamento, o di notte, prima di dormire, gli capitava di paragonare la punizione tirata poche ore prima ad una segnata da Robi Baggio, una finta non riuscita ad un dribbling delizioso visto fare da colui che ancora considerava il suo punto di riferimento.

 

E poi l'aveva incontrato.  
Naturalmente si erano già incrociati, avversari durante una o due delle partite di campionato che Andrea si era conquistato, ma mai nessuno scontro diretto, nessuna parola.  
Solo una volta gli era parso d'intravvedere un fugace sorriso d'approvazione sulle labbra di Baggio dopo un suo tiro perfettamente calibrato, ma non ne era sicuro: era troppo intimidito per guardarlo davvero in volto, e quel possibile sorriso si era confuso con il sole forte della domenica pomeriggio che gli feriva gli occhi. D'altronde, pensava sorridendo fra sé, Roberto gli sembrava sempre, sole o non sole, circonfuso da una luce speciale, e forse era quello splendore lì a fargli schiudere miraggi di sorrisi.  
Il balenio divertito e quasi affettuoso che alla prima presentazione da compagni di squadra gli aveva scorto nello sguardo, però, non se l'era immaginato.  
«Mi ricordo di te. Quell'assist perfetto nella Reggina. Hai dei bei piedi, eh?».  
Dopo una pausa troppo lunga lui aveva risposto «Senti chi parla.», e poi, nel sentire la risata piena e lunga, alzato finalmente gli occhi per non perdersi lo scintillare dell'allegria riflesso in quei due oceani verdi di occhi.  
«Sono Roberto», si era sentito dire, e aveva visto riassumere in due parole e nel tendere la mano la genuina umiltà di un campione che sa trattare da pari e con calore un ragazzo sconosciuto.  
«Andrea.». Mano asciutta, gentile ma solida.  
«Lo so, lo so. Ti ho visto anche nell'Under21, sai. Hai un bel talento. Beh, piacere di conoscerti, Andrea. Non vedo l'ora di giocare con te.».

Non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a registrare il complimento e a dire grazie - _Lento, Andrea, sempre troppo lento!_ \- che il mister aveva chiamato Robi, e lui era rimasto lì impalato a guardarlo correre via, con quell'eleganza che ammirava da tutta la vita.

Quell'eleganza che, se ne rendeva conto così vividamente in una sera di quattordici anni dopo, non avrebbe mai smesso di amare.


	2. II

 

 

 

 

«Quasi cinquant'anni e fa ancora paura, lo marcano stretto pure in una partita di beneficenza!», stava dicendo qualcuno poco lontano, commentando un'entrata difensiva su Baggio.  
«Lui, quando gioca, gioca. Vive. E si aspetta che chi lo contrasta faccia lo stesso. E poi un fuoriclasse rimane tale a qualunque età.», si ritrova a bofonchiare Andrea, prima di ricordarsi che Roberto Baggio non ha certo bisogno di essere difeso.  
«Tutto a posto, Andrea?», gli chiede il dottore seduto in panchina accanto a lui, sentendolo mugugnare, «È la gamba che ti dà fastidio?».  
«No, va tutto bene», risponde lui, toccandosi il femore e sforzandosi di non pensare a quanto lo fa arrabbiare l'essere infortunato e non poter giocare un'ultima volta con Robi.  
 _Anche se forse è meglio così. Meglio fare il Team Manager della sua squadra e guardarlo giocare da bordocampo. Chissà che cosa avrei combinato, così distratto a osservare lui. L'avrei fatto arrabbiare._  
Il pensiero chiama un ricordo, e ad Andrea sfugge un sorriso.

 

La prima settimana al Brescia con Roberto non era filata liscia.  
Erano sempre avversari nelle partitine d'allenamento e Andrea si rendeva conto di non giocare come sapeva. Non riusciva proprio ad essere lucido, era più forte di lui: quando Baggio prendeva la palla, lui si incantava a guardarlo, fermo in mezzo al campo. E quando si trattava di marcarlo lo lasciava sempre passare, troppo spaventato all'idea di fargli male.  
Non si erano più parlati, e di nuovo Andrea non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.  
A fine settimana il mister l'aveva preso da parte alla fine dell'allenamento.  
«Allora, Andrea, me lo dici o no che te succede?»  
«In che senso, mister?»  
«Sentimi, non sto a fa' troppi giri di parole. Perché stai a giocare così? Sei poco concentrato, disattento. Io te conosco bene, m'accorgo che c'è qualcosa che non va.»  
«Mi dispiace, mister. Lo so di non essermi allenato al meglio questa prima settimana. Mi dia solo qualche giorno per adattarmi. Immagino... di essermi concentrato... più sullo studio dei miei compagni che sul mio gioco. Farò meglio, glielo prometto.»  
«Io me fido di te, Andrea. Ma adesso che te sei fatto un'idea più chiara sui tuoi compagni, tu fidati di più di loro. Soprattutto del tuo capitano. Me fa' piacere che hai rispetto, ma nun è fatto de vetro. Ci siamo capiti?»  
«Io... credo di sì.»  
«Bravo. Adesso va' a cambiarte».

Andrea si era avviato verso lo spogliatoio, indeciso su cosa pensare delle parole del mister. Lui si fidava già dei suoi nuovi compagni di squadra. Soprattutto del capitano. Santo Dio, era proprio perché si fidava così tanto del talento di Baggio se non riusciva affrontarlo con vera aggressività agonistica, per non rischiare di infortunarlo e così impedirgli di giocare domenica pomeriggio.  
Ma il mister aveva anche detto...  
Il flusso dei pensieri si era interrotto all'improvviso quando, appena entrato nello spogliatoio e guardato su, aveva notato Robi, seduto su una delle panche, che lo fissava.  
Nella sorpresa si era dimenticato di tenere gli occhi bassi e aveva incrociato il suo sguardo. Per un attimo si era perso nelle profondità di due mari in tempesta.  
«Hai parlato con il mister». Non era una domanda.  
«Bene. Volevo solo dirti, Andrea, che del mio ginocchio mi occupo io. Tu non puoi, no, non devi!, farti distrarre dalla debolezza di chi hai di fronte. E non mi fai certo un favore se giochi al di sotto delle tue possibilità. Non mi è utile, e non mi diverte. Perciò non buttare le tue qualità perché provi pietà per me.»  
Lo stupore aveva fatto di nuovo alzare gli occhi ad Andrea. Alla vista dell'aria ferita e delusa di Baggio aveva sentito scattargli dentro qualcosa, una lama calda che si infilava dolorosamente da qualche parte all'altezza del polmone sinistro, mozzandogli il respiro.  
«Io non... la pietà non c'entra niente!», aveva replicato, alzando la voce che sembrava essersi bloccata in gola.  
«Andrea, per favore. Ho notato come mi guardi.»  
«Sì. Sì, ti guardo. Con ammirazione!»  
«Quando un giocatore ne ammira un altro lo affronta fino in fondo! Allora sì che lo spinge ad eccellere: facendo a sua volta del suo meglio. E così l'ammirazione cresce, da ambo le parti, e l'abilità con lei. Se davvero ammiri un uomo devi dare tutto, per lui o contro di lui, non puoi risparmiarti. Se mi ammiri, se davvero mi ammiri, dimostramelo così. Devi... Andrea? Ma cosa fai, piangi?».  
Roberto si era mosso istintivamente verso di lui, la rabbiosa tristezza immediatamente accantonata nella preoccupazione di aver esagerato.  
«Ehi, non volevo spaventarti.»  
«No, non sei tu, io... non... so cosa... scusami, io... non piango da...».

E Robi l'aveva abbracciato.  
In un gesto paterno, naturale, l'abbraccio di un fratello maggiore che vuole confortare il più piccolo. Ma Andrea rabbrividiva, scosso da un'emozione senza nome, la lama calda che si faceva sempre più strada dentro di lui e gli squarciava il petto. E si era ricordato che l'ultima volta che aveva pianto era stata sei anni prima, quando, dopo un Mondiale splendido, proprio Roberto aveva calciato al cielo l'ultimo rigore della finale, la svasatura d'artista nel quadro perfetto, un tiro per Dio, aveva detto qualcuno, perché chi altro potrebbe parare i rigori di Baggio?, e aveva stretto il compagno, quell'uomo che rappresentava tutti i suoi sogni d'infanzia e che gli aveva appena dimostrato cosa fosse la vera passione per lo sport, singhiozzando come un bambino.  
«Sssssh, ehi... va tutto bene...», ripeteva Robi dandogli leggere pacche sulla schiena.  
Quando Andrea si era calmato, imbarazzato, e aveva fatto per scusarsi, Roberto l'aveva fermato dicendo: «Niente scuse. So io cosa ti ci vuole. Così potremo provare subito a mettere in pratica quello di cui parlavo prima!», e ridendo con la sua risata contagiosa l'aveva trascinato di nuovo fuori, in campo, dove avevano passato un'ora buona a dribblarsi a vicenda e dove Andrea aveva imparato una volta per tutte che avere a che fare con Roberto Baggio significava giocare a pallone come fosse vivere il tuo ultimo secondo di vita su questa terra e vivere con la stessa gioia, la stessa luce, la stessa intensità con cui giochi a calcio, qualsiasi cosa succeda.

Poi erano tornati dentro a ripulirsi. Entrato nei bagni Andrea si era improvvisamente accorto di star fissando il suo capitano. Osservava con attenzione le linee precise del corpo, sforzandosi di memorizzare la velocità esatta con cui il sapone scorreva sui muscoli, sulle gambe, sul petto compatto e snello... aveva subito aperto l'acqua, accecandosi con il getto bollente per impedirsi di vedere.  
 _Ci manca solo questo. Come se non mi distraesse abbastanza il suo modo di giocare._  
«Soddisfatto di me, “mister”?» aveva chiesto mentre finiva di asciugarsi, un sorrisetto ironico a sciogliere la sua eterna espressione seria, tentando di esorcizzare con lo scherzo i pensieri che gli si erano infiltrati in testa durante la doccia.  
Roberto, già vestito e con la borsa in spalla, si era concesso a sua volta una risata prima di tornare serio, rispondere «Ho il sospetto che tu sia un fuoriclasse, Andrea Pirlo», poggiargli una mano sulla spalla umida e uscire.

Ancora oggi Andrea non saprebbe dire quanti minuti fosse rimasto immobile su quella panca, mezzo nudo e con un calzino infilato solo in punta del piede, a cercare di assorbire la sensazione esatta di quelle parole e di quella mano sulla spalla, a cercare di ordinare i pensieri e di ricucire il taglio netto della lama nel suo petto.

Il crescere delle grida d'incitamento nello stadio lo distoglie dai ricordi.  
Neanche a dirlo, hanno appena servito un assist a Baggio.  
Roberto si trova solo davanti alla porta: il portiere avanza per bloccarlo, lui si sposta la palla e, fluidamente, con lo stesso piede, la insacca in rete.  
Il cuore di Andrea salta un battito e poi ruggisce, come quando era ragazzino e guardare Baggio giocare era la disperazione e la libertà, la speranza e l'illusione, tutto il suo mondo.  
Poco dopo l'arbitro fischia la fine del primo tempo.

Andrea si sta avviando con le squadre nel tunnel, verso gli spogliatoi, quando Robi lo supera dicendo a mezza voce: «Soddisfatto di me, mister?».  
Lui si blocca. Incredibile come continuino ad essere in sintonia anche adesso che si vedono tanto di rado. Ignora tutti i calciatori che gli passano accanto chiacchierando, ignora Gigi che si è fermato ad aspettarlo con aria interrogativa. _Lento, Andrea, sei ancora lento, sempre lento, troppo lento per lui._  
Di scatto decide di ribellarsi alla sua eterna inerzia e avanza, in tre falcate raggiunge Roberto, lo afferra per il braccio sinistro, lo costringe a voltarsi.  
Lascia scivolare la mano fin nella sua e la stringe forte. È solida e calda come ricordava.  
«Ho il sospetto che tu sia un fuoriclasse, Roberto Baggio» gli dice con un groppo in gola, e per questa volta si concede di non nascondere l'emozione infinita che pronunciare quelle parole gli fa crescere nel cuore.  



	3. III

  
Roberto è sorpreso. Andrea glielo legge in faccia, sul quel viso che non sa nascondere i pensieri, in quegli occhi chiari che riflettono impietosi e bellissimi ogni marea del cuore.  
Chissà se la sorpresa è dovuta al fatto che dopo quattordici lunghi anni ha smesso di rincorrerlo e ha avuto il coraggio di raggiungerlo; o alla definitiva comprensione del sentimento che gli si agita nel cuore e che per la prima volta sta offrendo, nudo; o un po' a entrambe le cose mescolate assieme. Andrea non ha modo di scoprirlo, perché Robi si riprende subito, libera gentilmente la mano dalla sua, come sempre ride, una risata soffice - _Ma come fai, Robi, ad essere perennemente così sereno e affettuoso_ : «Pensavo di doverti incoraggiare a fare un bel discorso durante l'intervallo e invece eccoti qui, sei tu ad incoraggiare me!».  
Andrea lo sente il pensiero “Sei davvero cresciuto”, anche se Roberto non lo dice e non lo dirà, e sente anche lo sguardo malinconico e orgoglioso puntato sulla sua nuca mentre lui raggiunge Gianluigi e se ne va senza rispondere.  
Gigi Buffon, dal canto suo, ha l'aria di un uomo che dopo anni di domande senza risposta ha visto sciogliersi un complicato enigma.

 

«Sai, Andrea, ho sempre pensato che fra te e Baggio ci fosse un feeling particolare» inizia cauto il portiere, proprio mentre si avvicinano all'ingresso degli spogliatoi.  
Andrea, indifferente, replica «Dici?», prima di abbassare la maniglia della porta e voltarsi a lanciare una rapida occhiata d'avvertimento che il suo vecchio amico conosce bene. Significa “Guai”.  
Gigi capisce al volo l'antifona. Ma intuisce anche che una volta persa l'occasione non riuscirà più a riportare Andrea sull'argomento: sarà pure un mago se si tratta di parare goal, però non gli è mai riuscito di vincere quando si tratta di parole. E così stasera non ha intenzione di mollare l'osso, a costo di dover litigare con Andrea, più tardi; lo fa per il suo bene, del resto.  
«Un'intesa speciale sul campo, intendo.», dice ad alta voce, per farsi sentire al di sopra del vociare dei compagni. Nessuna risposta.  
«Mi ricordo benissimo quando ho giocato la prima volta contro voi due, stavo ancora al Parma...».  
Anche Andrea si ricorda.

Il mister l'aveva arretrato, spostandolo a giocare subito davanti alla difesa.  
Il nuovo ruolo gli piaceva. Si sentiva come un direttore d'orchestra, in quella posizione centrale; ogni pallone passava dai suoi piedi ed era lui a dirigere la squadra, a dare inizio e senso ad ogni azione. Riceveva palla dal difensore e davanti a sé sentiva spalancarsi le infinite finestre del possibile. In teoria. In pratica, senza averlo preordinato e senza che il mister glielo avesse chiesto, come obbedendo a una legge di natura, il primo passaggio era sempre per Roberto.  
Spesso Andrea aveva la sensazione di non essere nemmeno lui a scegliere dove tirare e in che modo impostare il gioco, quanto piuttosto di essere il semplice conduttore di un'energia latente, indefinibile, che gli sussurrava cosa fare nell'orecchio e passava attraverso il suo corpo come un lampo luminoso che indicava la strada. E la strada, quei primi anni, portava invariabilmente al capitano, che attirava come un magnete luce e attenzione. Andrea gli affidava la palla e le sue qualità migliori, poi ci pensava lui a segnare e a far loro vincere le partite.  
«Vieni qui, vieni qui!», gridava entusiasta Roberto ogni volta che segnava su suo passaggio, e lo abbracciava veloce, stringendolo in una morsa energica.

«Credo che dovresti essere squalificato, Robi.», gli aveva detto una volta Andrea, scherzoso, dopo una memorabile partita contro la Juventus corredata da un altrettanto memorabile goal. «Non è possibile che alla tua veneranda età e con tutti i tuoi acciacchi tu sia ancora così dannatamente bravo. Voglio sapere come fai! Insomma, o ti droghi o hai fatto un patto con il diavolo, non c'è altra spiegazione.».  
Si era ritrovato una maglietta sudata in faccia e Roberto l'aveva spinto, ancora vestito, verso le docce. «Ah sì, eh? E così sarei vecchio, secondo te? Adesso ti faccio vedere io, signorino Alla-Tua-Veneranda-Età!».  
Il getto d'acqua gelida aveva fatto strillare Andrea come una ragazza (i loro compagni di squadra l'avevano preso in giro per mesi) e Roberto l'aveva inchiodato al muro, le mani sulle spalle per impedirgli di scappare. Ma Andrea non ne aveva nessuna intenzione. Si era bloccato, con gli occhi spalancati come quelli di un giovane cervo trovatosi improvvisamente davanti ai fari di una macchina in corsa, la bocca socchiusa, ipnotizzato e incapace di fuggire, incapace persino di muoversi.  
Robi era lì, un sorriso malandrino e inconsapevole negli occhi, con le spalle nude e i capelli che già cominciavano a striarsi d'argento, leggermente più basso e nemmeno più muscoloso di lui ma così invincibile, a sbarragli ogni via d'uscita, letterale o metaforica che fosse.  
Era durato tutto pochi istanti. Andrea aveva solo fatto in tempo a posargli una mano sul petto e sfiorare con la punta delle dita la pelle liscia prima di ricordare dove fosse e con chi e quante buone ragioni ci fossero per evitare di fare qualcosa di stupido come quello che stava facendo. Prima che Roberto avvertisse la sua tensione e lo lasciasse andare di colpo, come si fosse scottato, sbattendo le palpebre con aria confusa.  
Poi tutti avevano avevano riso, divertiti dallo scherzo e dal ridicolo urlo di Andrea, e in Robi quell'attimo di disorientamento era scomparso, dissolto nella risata e nelle profondità dei suoi occhi.

Era stato più attento, da quel giorno.  
Roberto si comportava esattamente come prima. Chiacchierava, gli dava consigli, lo abbracciava ad ogni goal segnato; ma Andrea si limitava ad accettare quello che veniva, senza più fare domande, senza più sollecitare suggerimenti e soprattutto senza più azzardarsi ad iniziare un tocco, un qualsiasi gesto d'affetto più intimo d'una pacca su una spalla.  
In compenso lo seguiva come un'ombra durante gli allenamenti, e lo osservava con ancora più attenzione, come avesse presagito che il loro tempo insieme stava per finire. Cercava di assorbirne ogni dettaglio, cercava di diventare lui, calciare le punizioni come lui, tirare i calci d'angolo come lui, fintare di corpo come lui, controllare a seguire come lui.  
Proprio come quando era bambino, solo con davanti l'uomo in carne ed ossa, il suo calore e i suoi occhi incredibili, da imitare, al posto di una VHS che poteva restituire esclusivamente la fredda azione tecnica.  
Non aveva mai saputo se Roberto si fosse accorto o meno del suo cambiamento. Pochi mesi dopo lui era stato venduto al Milan e non c'era mai stato il tempo, non aveva mai trovato la forza, di chiederglielo.

«Mi ricordo benissimo anch'io, Gigi. Ma», sottolinea delicatamente Andrea facendo cenno con la testa verso la porta dello spogliatoio, dove è appena comparso Roberto, «non è proprio il momento per i ricordi felici. Avete tutti ancora un tempo da giocare.».  
Gigi si fa scuro in volto, si avvicina e gli sussurra, in tono brusco e definitivo «D'accordo. Se mi sbaglio mi sbaglio, Andrea, ma se non mi sbaglio penso che dovresti parlare con l'unica persona che a parte i tuoi figli sembra davvero essere riuscita a smuoverti qualcosa là dentro, sotto quell'armatura di impassibilità che indossi sempre. Giuro che non ti ho mai visto sul viso l'espressione che avevi poco fa. E non mi spiacerebbe affatto vedertela addosso più spesso.».  
«Non dire sciocchezze, Gigi, per favore. Credi che io non provi affetto per te, per i miei amici? Per la mia ex-moglie? Per Valentina?» replica Andrea a denti stretti.  
«Non ho detto niente del genere. Certo, lo so che ci vuoi bene. Ma questo, questo!, è diverso. Senti, viviamo tutti nel mondo reale, e lo so, qui», dice più conciliante Gigi spalancando le braccia, «nel nostro ambiente, non c'è spazio per... qualunque cosa tu ti stia portando dentro. Però, credimi, se tu fossi stato al mio posto qualche minuto fa, e mi avessi visto con quello sguardo, mi avresti detto che è un delitto nascondere tutto, sempre. Ed è quello che ti dico io. Almeno una volta abbi fiducia in qualcuno. Apriti. È un brav'uomo, lo sai meglio di me. Fidati di lui. E adesso» conclude Gigi cambiando di colpo tono «spero proprio che tu ti sia preparato qualcosa da dire, perché gli altri stanno cominciando a guardarti con aria d'attesa».

Andrea si volta verso il centro della stanza, coglie un baluginare verde fra i molti occhi che lo fissano, e mentre si affretta ad organizzare un discorso decente la sua mente partorisce un fugace, disperato pensiero.  
 _Perché, perché, perché finisce sempre che qualcuno mi ricorda che devo fidarmi di lui?_  
Un sorriso rassegnato gli sfiora le labbra.  
 _Perché è vero._


	4. IV

  
La partita è finita e la loro squadra ha vinto.  
Mentre lo stadio urla il suo affetto per i campioni che hanno giocato lo sguardo di Andrea sta seguendo una sola persona.  
Baggio saluta i tifosi in tribuna, riceve i complimenti degli altri giocatori, scambia pacche sulle spalle.  
Si avvicina alla panchina e sono altre congratulazioni, altre mani strette, un paio di abbracci.  
Solo Andrea però lo vede, quasi al rallentatore, accostare il viso al suo viso, senza parole, poggiare con delicatezza la mano destra sulla sua nuca e avvicinarlo fermamente a sé. Con un tuffo al cuore avverte le labbra sottili di Robi poggiarsi sulla sua guancia. Per la prima volta dopo anni rimpiange di essersi fatto crescere la barba e di non poterne sentire il tocco soffice. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di richiamarne il ricordo da quell'unica volta a San Siro, l'ultima partita da professionista di Robi, quando, come oggi, fra tutta la gente che in uno stadio strapieno scandiva il nome Roberto-Baggio e lo gridava al cielo, era stato l'unico a ricevere un bacio oltre alla regolare stretta di mano.  
«Stai bene con la barba, ma punge!», ridacchia lui, il solito scintillio negli occhi, prima di passare al prossimo da salutare.

_Basta, adesso davvero basta. Hai ragione, Gigi, ma le cose non stanno come pensi tu. È che devo smetterla. E se dopo tutto questo tempo non è ancora cambiato nulla, qui dentro di me, non mi rimane altro che andare a sputtanarmi, sentirmi dire che sono pazzo e, se così dev'essere, archiviare definitivamente ma con serenità questa storia._

Per la seconda volta in poche ore prende il coraggio a due mani e ferma Roberto.  
«Robi, aspetta un attimo. Dopo, in spogliatoio, avrei bisogno di parlarti. Devi scappare a casa?».  
È una serata di sorprese per entrambi. «No, no. Mi fermo qui a Roma, stasera, rientro domani. Ti aspetto dopo la doccia?». Andrea sorride un sorriso malinconico e fa cenno di sì con la testa.  
«Cos'è quella faccia triste? Mi devo preoccupare, Andrea, è successo qualcosa?»  
«No, direi di no. Volevo solo chiederti un consulto su... come superare un infortunio.»  
«Ah, il tuo femore! Senz'altro, ne parliamo quanto vuoi. Vedrai, andrà tutto a posto.»  
«Sì, certo.».

Gigi, sensitivo com'è, deve aver capito, perché gli dà un buffetto incoraggiante su una guancia quando, un paio d'ore più tardi, mentre tutti se ne stanno andando, lo vede entrare, rigido, nella sala docce, dove è rimasto solo Roberto ad asciugarsi.  
Si sta passando con forza un asciugamano bianco e dall'aria ruvida sulla gamba sinistra, e Andrea si concede qualche attimo di contemplazione. È un corpo nuovo, quello che ha davanti, sconosciuto, ma non per questo meno bello: linee un po' più morbide, meno definite, contorni più sfumati; ma l'alone di luce che gli annebbia gli occhi e gli fa venir voglia di piangere c'è ancora, c'è sempre. E poi ci sono i pozzi verdi degli occhi, che si stanno giusto sollevando.  
«Ah, eccoti qui. Allora, sono a tua disposizione. Ci stavo giusto pensando e prima di farti cominciare, Andrea, ci tengo a dirti che, qualunque sia la situazione della tua gamba, le tue qualità stanno prima nella testa che nel corpo. È la tua visione, il tuo senso del gioco, il motivo per cui sei diventato il campione che sei. Perciò resisti, la forza di volontà non ti manca. Per quanto grave possa essere l'infortunio non ti fermerà, ne sono sicuro.».  
«Per la verità è un po' più complicato di così, Robi.» replica Andrea piano, un po' frastornato dalla valanga di parole.  
Roberto si fa attento e gli dà il tempo di continuare, continuando a frizionarsi il corpo con movimenti lenti e metodici, senza aggiungere altro, senza mettergli fretta.  
È sempre stato un buon ascoltatore.  
«L'infortunio di cui ti devo parlare...». Andrea esita. Si appoggia al muro, senza curarsi della giacca che comincia a bagnarsi, facendo correre lo sguardo sulle mattonelle fradice illuminate a giorno dalla luce al neon, alla ricerca disperata di un aiuto, di un'ancora di salvezza. Ancore o scialuppe non ce ne sono, ma prende lo stesso un respiro profondo e si butta in mare.  
«Non si tratta della mia gamba, e nemmeno di un qualche brutto incidente. Voglio dire, è stato un incidente, non so come sia successo, questo sì, ma risale a parecchi anni fa e non mi ha... mai creato problemi in campo.». _Tranne che per la prima settimana._ «Anzi. Semmai il contrario. Il fatto, vedi, è che come calciatore mi è sempre... mancato qualcosa. E per raggiungere quel qualcosa mi sono sforzato di dare di più, di essere migliore, di essere perfetto. Perciò questa... mancanza, questa menomazione, potrei chiamarla, è stata una forza per me, non una debolezza. Il problema è che pensavo di averla superata, negli anni. Pensavo di essere completo, di aver raggiunto quel che stavo rincorrendo e di averlo catturato. Nessuno metteva più in dubbio le mie capacità, giocare veniva facile e la carriera andava così bene. Sta andando così bene. È che, Robi, stasera mi è stato chiaro che quel vuoto non lo colmerò mai, e per una volta mi sono permesso di accettare la cosa per quello che è, senza sensi di colpa, né sportivi né umani. Ascoltami e poi vattene, non chiedo altro. Volevo solo dirti,» solleva per un attimo gli occhi «Roberto Baggio,» e subito li riabbassa, perché non vuole vedere l'espressione che ci sarà sul viso del compagno fra poco, «che la mia migliore qualità, la mia visione, sei tu. Sono sempre stati i tuoi occhi ad indicarmi la strada. Quando ero piccolo e li vedevo accendersi di passione durante un'azione e volevo imitarti, quando abbiamo cominciato a giocare assieme e mi bastava cercarli per sapere dove tirare. Robi, io sono...».  
Si interrompe di colpo, spaventato dai piedi nudi di Roberto che sono appena entrati nel suo campo visivo, immobilizzato dal calore del corpo ancora umido di lui all'improvviso così vicino.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Quando, risalito lentamente tutto il corpo di Roberto senza riuscire ad evitare un brivido, lo sguardo di Andrea arriva ai suoi occhi, è uno shock.  
Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto -incomprensione, rabbia, incredulità, scherno, disgusto, nella migliore delle ipotesi un po' di sana compassione- ma non quei due oceani d'affetto.  
Non le lacrime che sono lì lì per rotolare giù. In quel momento Andrea è quasi sicuro che l'intensità della luce sul viso di Roberto lo farà ustionare, morire della morte degli uomini che hanno osato guardare direttamente un dio.

«Mi ero chiesto, un paio di volte... c'è stato un giorno, quando ti feci quello scherzo trascinandoti sotto l'acqua fredda... e quando eravamo in camera insieme, quella settimana in ritiro, e ti sentivo rigirarti nel letto e la mattina ti allenavi male perché non avevi dormito... ma non hai mai detto niente e io avevo liquidato tutto come un'impressione sciocca e presuntuosa. Se avessi saputo, magari avrei potuto aiutarti -starti più lontano, essere più distaccato. E non avresti passato tutto questo tempo...»  
«No, è stato giusto e bello così, Robi, e io non avrei voluto niente di diverso. Non penso che un uomo possa essere più felice di come lo sono stato io quando giocavamo assieme.».  
Un lacrima è sfuggita alle ciglia di Roberto.  
«Sono contento che tu abbia deciso di dirmelo. Sentirti parlare... sono sempre stato talmente legato a te, ho sempre seguito la tua carriera, così orgoglioso per il fantastico giocatore che vedevo crescere e fiorire...»  
«Come ti ho appena detto, ho avuto un ottimo maestro.»  
Roberto si passa una mano sul volto e, _Non resiste proprio senza farlo per qualche minuto_ , ride. «Sei un ragazzo splendido e coraggioso, Andrea. Devo essere davvero fortunato se hai scelto me.»  
«Come maestro?»  
«Come uomo» risponde Robi, e per attimo le sue labbra si posano su quelle di Andrea, tanto lievi che quasi Andrea giurerebbe non sia successo davvero se non fosse per le dita che gli tengono leggermente abbassato il mento.  
«Però lo sai che io non...», fa per aggiungere Roberto.  
«Lo so, lo so. Solo un idiota non si accorgerebbe di come guardi tua moglie.».

Forse è quella sua stessa frase a farlo crollare.  
O è la naturalezza semplice e gentile con cui Robi ha accolto e accettato le sue parole come un dono generoso e gratuito. O l'idea che ci sia al mondo una persona - _No, due, anche Gigi_ \- con cui non dover sempre tenere la guardia alzata, o il pensiero che quella persona è il suo eroe d'infanzia, l'uomo e il giocatore migliore che abbia mai conosciuto.  
Fatto sta che trema e sta cominciando a piangere e non vuole, non vuole, perché sono esattamente quattordici anni che non piange e non riesce a credere che gli stia succedendo di nuovo. Si sente ridicolo e anche un po' in colpa a reagire così dopo la delicatezza che Roberto gli ha riservata. E soprattutto non vuole che il suo pianto venga scambiato per disperazione, perché non lo è: è gratitudine e sogno, senso della tragedia e gioia di vivere, una corsa folle repressa troppo a lungo che finalmente inizia, come erano le volate di Roberto palla al piede, quando non guardava niente e nessuno se non il pallone e sembrava saltare gli avversari per istinto, senza vederli. Così sono oggi le lacrime di Andrea.  
Quando sente le mani che si poggiano sui suoi bicipiti non resiste, gli si getta fra le braccia e affonda il viso nell'incavo del collo, aggrappandosi a lui con tutte le sue forze.  
«Ti amo, Robi, ti amo, non so come altro dirtelo...».

Ed esattamente come un giorno di quattordici anni prima Roberto lo tiene stretto a sé e lo accarezza rassicurante, mormorando parole di conforto, sottovoce, una colonna d'affetto e di sorrisi a cui appigliarsi, un faro in alto mare verso cui nuotare per ottenere la salvezza. «Devi asciugarti un po', adesso, rimetterti in ordine, e io devo vestirmi. Usciamo di qui.».


	6. Chapter 6

Mentre lascia che Roberto lo guidi fino alla sua stanza d'albergo, gli tolga la borsa dalle mani e lo faccia sedere sul letto, Andrea pensa che se non fosse per il taxi non ci sarebbe mai arrivato fin qui. Una stanchezza infinita gli è scesa addosso, e si sente insieme appagato e famelico.  
Il continuo avvicendarsi delle due sensazioni dentro di lui è estenuante.

Sente il materasso inclinarsi e la voce di Robi chiedergli «A che ore hai il volo per Torino domattina?».  
«Il check-in è alle 8.00, mi pare. A Fiumicino.»  
«Bene. Allora possiamo andare in aeroporto assieme. Ti passo a prendere io. Ce la fai ad alzarti in tempo, vero?»  
«...»  
Naturalmente, una risata. «Andrea? Stai già dormendo?»  
«Robi, ti fermi qui con me?».  
Ha gli occhi puntati sul parquet, ma si accorge lo stesso che Roberto si è voltato di scatto a guardarlo. E quando gli sembra di vedere la luce della stanza farsi più brillante sa anche che espressione c'è sul suo viso.  
«Ah, eccolo il mio regista del centrocampo con le sue tattiche sorprendenti e temerarie.»  
Andrea è immobile, non si muove nemmeno per respirare. Non osa spostare un muscolo per timore di spaventare in qualche modo Roberto e convincerlo che è meglio scappare lontano da lui.  
«D'accordo. Resto qui.».

Un istante dopo Robi si è già tolto calze e scarpe, sfilato la maglia, con una naturalezza che fa saltare un battito al cuore di Andrea, e lasciato cadere indietro sul letto.  
«Porca miseria, sono distrutto. Mi sono allenato due mesi per questa benedetta partita e mi sento come se mi fosse passato sopra un tir.». Scuote la testa. «Adesso puoi ben dirlo che ho una veneranda età.»  
«Ma se hai segnato un goal grandioso. La metà dei professionisti ancora in attività che erano in campo con voi si sarebbe fatta tagliare un braccio per giocare come te, stasera.» replica Andrea con voce sognante, sdraiandosi a sua volta e voltandosi sul fianco per poter guardare Roberto.  
Ha gli occhi chiusi, il profilo sfinito, profuma di docciaschiuma alle erbe e Andrea pensa che in vita sua non ha mai visto nulla di più bello.

Un cuneo di dolcezza gli s'infila nel cuore e si scioglie, una goccia di miele che si spande su tutte le sue tensioni e arresta per un poco la lotta cominciata dentro di lui.  
È di colpo tanto rilassato che senza pensarci troppo si avvicina a Robi e gli poggia la testa sul petto nudo. Quando le dita curiose di Roberto gli affondano nei capelli e scivolano giù a giocherellare pigramente con la sua barba ci manca poco che cominci a fare le fusa.  
«Come mai l'hai fatta crescere?»  
«Non so. Mi piace. Le donne la adorano.»  
«Sì, eh? Adesso che la sento sulla pelle comincio a capire il loro punto di vista.»  
«Non dicevi che pungeva?»  
«Mi sa che punge quando si ha fretta e non le si dedica la dovuta attenzione. Dev'essere una barba di carattere. Vendicativa. Se la si prende dal verso giusto, però...»  
«Però?».  
Roberto esita, poi apre gli occhi e si volta leggermente verso Andrea, senza smettere di accarezzarlo. «Dai, forse è meglio se ci mettiamo a dormire, André. Domattina dobbiamo entrambi alzarci presto.»  
«Per favore, Robi, non smettere. Non sono più un ragazzino, mi so controllare, sai.»  
«A continuare così mi sembrerebbe di esser qui solo per solleticare il mio ego. Invece non sono fatto in quel modo, mi conosci.»  
«Proprio perché ti conosco dico che puoi andare avanti. E poi credi che non mi accorga se una persona sta con me perché mi vuole bene o perché vuole ottenere qualcosa? Lo so benissimo che sei rimasto solo per farmi un piacere.» risponde con veemenza Andrea, senza riuscire a evitare che una sfumatura di rimpianto gli incrini la voce.  
«È questo che credi? Che io sia qui solo per farti contento? Sei meno sveglio di quanto tutti pensano, allora. Dovrei andare da un giornalista e fornirgli lo scoop della settimana.».

Andrea chiude gli occhi e sorride, senza sapere se crede o no a quest'ultima frase.  
Crogiolarsi nell'incertezza è fin troppo piacevole, e mentre si dibatte come un bimbo e decide che forse preferisce non decidere affatto si ritrova ancora più stretto al corpo di Roberto, a spostare la testa per incastrarla sotto la sua clavicola.  
Si blocca quando sente Robi irrigidirsi e rabbrividire.  
«Ti ho fatto male?».  
Avverte il corpo sotto di lui scosso da una risata silenziosa. «No, no. Vedi? Quella era una reazione involontaria che dovrebbe farti capire cosa ho cominciato a pensare della tua barba in quest'ultima mezz'ora. Perciò smettila di arrovellarti. Se sono rimasto è anche per il mio piacere.».

È in quel momento che Andrea si dimentica di tutto e di tutti e bacia il petto di Roberto, con delicatezza, proprio sul cuore.


	7. Chapter 7

  
A quel bacio reverente Roberto ha semplicemente aperto le braccia, lento, arreso, lasciando la presa su di lui in un'implicita autorizzazione.  
Se Andrea fosse ancora in possesso delle sue facoltà intellettuali non riuscirebbe a crederci; ma ha perso la capacità di formulare un qualsivoglia pensiero appena la sua bocca si è posata su quel petto e ha sentito un gemito inudibile riverberarsi per tutto il torace. Ha cura di non staccare le labbra dalla pelle di Robi mentre le sue mani gli tengono ferme le spalle e la sua lingua traccia una linea invisibile lungo le costole, da un lato all'altro, e poi lungo lo sterno, dalla carne tenera della gola, dove socchiude le labbra e non resiste alla tentazione di mordere piano, giù fino al bacino.  
E ricominciare. E ricominciare.

Roberto si scuote solo quando le sue mani scendono a slacciare il primo bottone dei jeans.  
«Aspetta.». Gli afferra d'istinto i polsi, poi si solleva quel tanto che riesce e scrolla la testa, come a scacciare delle lucciole immaginarie che gli girano attorno e lo confondono.  
«Non posso. No, non dire niente» lo blocca rapidamente, prima che Andrea possa rispondere «ascoltami solo un attimo. Non posso, perché ho fatto una promessa. Capisci cosa intendo, Andrea? La mia parola ha un senso, ha un valore, perché la considero un impegno vincolante. Perciò non sono libero di donare il mio corpo. Non voglio far male a nessuno. Lo capisci?».  
 _Certo che lo capisco. Non saresti tu, senza la tua lealtà._ «Certo che lo capi-».  
«Aspetta, un istante ancora, non ho finito. Ecco, solo questo: il tuo corpo non è il mio. E, se vuoi, quello posso offrirtelo senza tirarmi indietro.».

Andrea è senza fiato.  
Da dove arriva quest'uomo incredibile, insieme crudele di giustizia e magnanimo come un giovane dio? _Anche tu sei cresciuto, Robi_ , vorrebbe dirgli, _cresciuto più di chiunque altro io conosca_. E improvvisamente ha voglia di parlare, di raccontargli tutto, le speranze mai dichiarate, i ricordi che sfumano nei sogni, gli stupori nascosti, le gioie sotterranee che ha provato lungo tutta la sua vita grazie a lui.  
Invece tace, rinuncia a dimostrargli a parole che l'esplosione d'amore che si sente dentro è vera e non un'amicizia post-adolescenziale idealizzata, si solleva in ginocchio e si sfila la giacca blu del completo, fissando Roberto negli occhi, guardando le pupille verdemare scurirsi di passione e l'alone di luce attorno al viso arroventarsi, sempre di più, sempre di più, mentre si china e formula la sua risposta con un lungo bacio a fior di labbra.

Le dita di Roberto sono veloci ad affondare nei suoi capelli quasi quanto la bocca di Andrea è rapida a trasformare un bacio delicato in una battaglia.  
La sua mano sinistra intanto si muove verso il muro. Di nuovo Robi gli agguanta il polso e per un terribile secondo Andrea è certo che quella sia la fine, che Robi stia per dire basta, fermati, non ce la faccio.  
«Non abbassare le luci. Lascia che ti guardi. Vuoi?».  
 _E io che pensavo di renderti tutto più facile. Sei sempre, sempre un passo avanti a me._  
Io centrocampo, tu attacco, coraggioso, splendente. La smetterai mai di stupirmi?  
«Credo che ci vedrei comunque, sai. Non immagini che splendore emanate, tu e i tuoi occhi. Ma hai ragione, lascio acceso. Non è notte da buio.».

Allora le luci alle pareti alzate al massimo a proiettare le loro ombre sul soffitto; la commozione per quella vita ancora sottile per le spalle per i muscoli delle braccia; dita che strappano i bottoni del gilet nella foga di toglierlo; la camicia che cade i pantaloni che fanno scivolare via anche boxer e calze e scarpe e Andrea si sente libero, libero di salire al sole ardere di luce e diventare cenere, se così crede.  
Ascolta le mani di Roberto scorrere su di lui lasciare una traccia bollente un marchio che vorrebbe tatuato indelebile sulla pelle ascolta il sudore colargli fra le gambe e la fine dell'estate e dei timori d'infanzia scivolare sulla fronte ascolta il sapore salato e la morbidezza dei lobi intaccare come zucchero il bianco duro dei suoi denti.  
E sono gomiti contro gomiti morsi contro morsi la voglia di scoprire e di dominare il bisogno di offrire e di proteggere una lotta di eroi pagani inebriati l'uno dal respiro dell'altro.  
Si ritrovano vinti entrambi quando Andrea sente le labbra di Roberto chiudersi su di lui ripete il suo nome come una preghiera in una lingua inaudita e sacra e capisce finalmente di essere a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

La mattina dopo si svegliano abbracciati, le braccia di Robi a creare una gabbia protettiva attorno al corpo di Andrea.  
Si concedono un'ultima stretta prima di alzarsi e mettersi in moto.

Andrea la mattina è un disastro.  
Anche nei giorni migliori, quando non è troppo stanco, ci mette un'ora buona prima di tornare ad assomigliare a un essere umano. Figurarsi oggi, dopo la maratona emotiva della sera precedente.  
Per fortuna Roberto lo sa, memore dei loro giorni nel Brescia e dei ritiri, e lo lascia riprendersi senza dire una parola, limitandosi a qualche buffetto affettuoso e divertito di tanto in tanto.  
Andrea è sotto la doccia, grato, e sente nell'altra stanza Robi dedicarsi alla sua meditazione mattutina prima di telefonare in reception per chiedere un taxi e iniziare a trafficare con qualcosa di cui Andrea rinuncia subito ad interpretare i rumori.  
Mentre l'acqua scorre pensa a come la sua vita spirituale sia indissolubilmente legata a quell'uomo. Pensa a come non sia riuscito a togliergli quei jeans e alla meraviglia del fatto che per questo lo ama anche di più. Pensa al modo in cui chiamava il suo nome ieri notte.  
Quando emerge dal bagno, capelli phonati a malapena e un asciugamano bianco in vita, che forse è uscito così apposta per assecondare il suo senso estetico da film americano, trova Roberto, ancora a torso nudo e in jeans, _chissà poi come diavolo ha fatto a dormirci dentro_ , che gli porge sorridendo una tazza.  
«Avremo tempo di fare colazione a Fiumicino, ma nel frattempo ho preparato del tè. Tu asciugati e cerca di vestirti, io faccio una doccia veloce e sono pronto.».

Andrea lo guarda scompigliargli i capelli umidi e scomparire in bagno.  
Pensieroso e distratto avvicina alle labbra la bevanda calda -e si blocca.  
 _Bergamotto_.  
Riconosce il profumo dell'Earl Grey senza nemmeno averlo assaggiato.  
E quel gesto semplice così profondamente intimo e quotidiano per qualche motivo lo sconvolge quasi più della notte passata assieme.  
 _Come facevi a ricordartene, Robi?  
Com'è possibile che tutto con te sia normale, pieno di pace, come se la situazione non fosse fuori dall'ordinario, come se passassimo la notte insieme da vent'anni? _

Si costringe a bere qualche sorso prima di poggiare la tazza sul suo comodino e irrompere deciso nel bagno.  
Roberto si è accorto della sua presenza solo quando lo ha sentito infilarsi sotto l'acqua calda e fermarsi a godere la vista del corpo finalmente libero dai dannati blue-jeans.  
«Mi guardi? Lo so, lo so, non dirlo, devo perdere qualche chilo.» sorride Robi senza girarsi.  
«Fra l'altro, disgraziato che non sei altro: mi hanno detto che ieri sera, mentre vi intervistavano, quando Paolo ha fatto un commento in proposito tu te la ridevi della grossa! È così che mi difendi?».  
Andrea non risponde, lo fa voltare, gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia con dolcezza.  
«Lascia perdere quello che dice Maldini. Chi ha giocato e segnato ieri sera, tu o lui? E poi stava solo scherzando. Quanto alla mia reazione... sarà meglio che nessuno a parte te sappia cosa mi passava per la testa in quel momento.». Fa una pausa, lascia cadere le braccia, prende un respiro.  
«Invece, Robi, è sciocco, ma volevo... non so come hai fatto, ma grazie per esserti ricordato che qualità di tè preferisco.».  
«Se è per questo credo di sapere anche quale vino preferisci. Cosa vinco se indovino?»  
«Temo non sia rimasto granché da vincere qui, sai, è già tutto tuo. Però... potrei essere io a tentare d'indovinare qualcosa su di te, che ne dici? Al momento, per esempio, quel che mi piacerebbe sapere è cosa penserai di tutto questo domani, quando saremo entrambi tornati alle nostre vite. Cosa vinco se azzecco la risposta?».  
È quanto di più simile a una domanda diretta osi fare. Si è anche sforzato di essere scherzoso, ma non gli è riuscito troppo bene.  
Roberto infatti coglie al volo la situazione e diventa serissimo. Gli prende una mano.  
«Direi che è troppo facile azzeccare la risposta, perciò niente vincite. Andrea, ascoltami bene... tu da me avrai sempre e solo amore e rispetto. Puoi chiamarlo volerti bene, puoi chiamarla amicizia, puoi chiamarlo affetto, come preferisci, io non sono bravo quando si tratta di mettere etichette ai sentimenti. Ma non aspettarti passi indietro o pentimenti, per quanto mi riguarda.».  
Poi il volto di Robi si fa più grave, quasi preoccupato. La stretta della sua mano si fa più forte, lo guarda dritto negli occhi.  
«Ho sbagliato tutto, allora? Mi stai dicendo questo? Devo dedurre dalla tua contorta domanda che rimpiangi di essere venuto a parlarmi, ieri sera?».  
 _Ed eccoti a preoccuparti per me prima di preoccuparti per te stesso, anche quando hai già dato tutto quel che potevi. Ma come faccio, come faccio a non amarti?_  
E mentre solleva la mano di Roberto per portarsela alle labbra risponde: «No, Robi. Devi dedurre che avevo bisogno di sentirti dire quello che hai appena detto. Se indovini anche qual è il mio vino preferito vinci un veloce massaggio alle spalle, ci stai?».

Prendere un taxi, un cappuccino, un aereo non è mai sembrato tanto semplice ad Andrea.  
Ha voglia di correre, di tornare in campo e allenarsi.  
Porta in sé un po' della luce che da sempre gli indica la strada e sentirsela lì, incastonata nel petto, lo rende consapevole di essersi trasformato esattamente nell'uomo e nel giocatore che sognava di diventare.  
  
  
  
 **THE END**  
  
  
 _L'autrice ci tiene ad aggiungere un grazie sentito e pieno di gratitudine a tutte coloro che hanno passato un po' di tempo con lei leggendo questo racconto -e una menzione particolare a chi ha trovato il tempo di recensire: sapere man mano cosa stavate pensando della storia e dei suoi protagonisti è stato un vero aiuto per me._  
Siete fantastiche!  
 


End file.
